Flames of Fury
by Double Talker
Summary: Flaming Planet, a planet originally inhibited by orange cats called Fireballs, is being invaded by dogs and cogs. It's up to Fireballs to save their planet! Read and review please! :
1. The First Fireball Kitten

**A/N:** Loopy Fireball and Pink Fireball inspired me to break apart my first fiction story into chapters and add more things to it! It looks too short anyway. OK, here is the intro! ENJOY! This story is dedicated to the _Fireball_ clan.

* * *

It all started with two flaming meteorites and one huge rock. The two meteorites were known for traveling around the galaxy without being hit by anything, but those weren't actually meteorites. Those were Comets! The first comet was the bigger of the two, and the fire that surrounded it was a neon red orange. The second comet was engulfed in blue fire,making it significantly hotter than the first comet.

For the first time in eight thousand years, they collided and merged together with that one huge rock to form one BIG planet. It now looks so big that Jupiter can fit in it.

But we're not talking about that right now. We're talking about how the first Fireball Kitten emerged from that planet.

When it became a planet, something really small came out from the shadows. It looked cat-like and flames surrounded it! Soon after that, several other cat-like creatures started emerging.


	2. Prepare for War

Now that we're done reading about how it started, it's time we get back to the present. It's the present now so there are more fireball cats andthey now have the technology to create a city that can't melt. They also have what they call the Fireball God. Anyways, let's get to the good stuff...

It was Sunday morning and Meowrz Fireball was serving breakfast (Spark Flakes and burnt eggs) for the family, while her spouse, Random Fireball, was reading the monthly issue of the Steaming Stories by Smarty Fireball.

"Breakfast is ready!" Meowrz sang. "Go wake up Loopy and Pinky for me please, honey dear."

"Sure, Meowrz" Random replied. He walked upstairs to their bedrooms. First he went up to Pink Fireball's room. He knocked. "Pinkerton! WAKE UP!" He kept knocking until he heard a groan from inside her room and the rustling of sheets. He went ahead to the next room to wake up the older of his two daughters, Loopy, only to walk in her room and find her awake.

"Whoa" Random gasped. "Who are you and what have you done to Loopy?!" After receiving a blank look from Loopy, Random laughed. "You're not usually up this early."

"Dad, you were knocking on Pink's door and yelling for to wake up that you woke me up too."

"Oh, sorry, hehe. Well breakfast is ready, c'mon. Oh, tell your mother that I'll be in the bathroom when you get there." he added, clutching his buttocks as he made his way to the nearest bathroom.

Loopy, being fourteen, didn't like waking up at a set time of the day, but she didn't necessarily hate it, either, she just preferred to sleep in. She sluggishly made her way downstairs, and on her way passed by her sister's room and decided to pop in.

Pink is four years younger than Loopy. She wasn't named Pink just for the heck of it. The color itself is the essence of her being. Pink simply loved pink. the walls of her room are painted pink; the furniture, all pink; her wardrobe, all pink. Her fur, naturally, is pink. Loopy wrinkled hernose at the sight. She didn't mix well with the color.

"Hey, Pink, let's go down for breakfast."

Together, they went downstairs and entered the dining room. "Dad's in thebathroom." Loopy told her mom, while serving herself with burnt eggs. A moment later, Random entered the dining room and they all ate together.

"The toilet's burned up again" He said while taking a spoonful of Spark Flakes.

"Eww gross!" said Pink with a disgusted look, but resumed eating.

They all finished their breakfast, but right when Loopy started washing the dishes, they saw a number of dogs out the window.

"Dogs?!" Random exclaimed. "How could there be dogs?!"

"Dogs?!" Meowrz repeated.

Loopy stopped washing the dishes, her attention fixed on the conversation. Her expression turned to a look of disgust at the thought of dogs existing.

"I thought dogs were only in the stories you told us." whimpered Pink.

"That's what we thought too." answered Random gravely.

"Listen up!" A rough voice boomed, startling the inhabitants of the Flaming Planet. Loopy abandoned the dishes and joined her family by the window.

"Today, we will takeover this city and rename it the Zippenzilla City!" boomed the voice again.


	3. Goodbye

They all watched them marching their way up the road spreading the news.

This made Loopy furious, the flames around her body increased, and from the looks of it, Random must be mad too. Now his fire increased as well, but Meowrz and Pink looked frightened.

"Psst, pink!" Loopy whispered. "lets go check things out."

"What do you mean?" Pink whispered back.

"C'mon over there." Loopy pointed at the front door.

"No. No no no no no no no, absolutely not!"

"Don't be a wimp!" Loopy taunted. Just then she saw Pink's fire become bigger than her's. Neither of their parents noticed at all.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Pink whispered angrily. "Fine I'll go."

They tip-toed their way to the front door and opened it slightly. A soldier dog stood alone at the front of the mob, he was the only one with 6 stars on each of his shoulder guards. Pink pointed that out to Loopy, they both assumed that he was the leader.

The dogs marched around the planet, spreading the news. Pink and Meowz burst into hot tears which evaporated as soon as they were let out. Random's and Loopy's fire grew even bigger from anger and at the sight of their planet being threatened into submission.

Just after the dogs left for another target area, a group of Fireballs arrived on their street. "The government!" cried Random. "They'll be able to stop this whole mess."

"Citizens of the Flaming Planet!" shouted the governor. "We have posted Help Wanted signs all over the city! The reward will be ten million dollars to each person who is successful in finding out what's going on!"

"Pink and I are going!" announced Loopy.

"What?!" Pink exclaimed.

"We're going to die anyway, but we will have a chance to win this war if we at least try!"

"Here," Random handed Loopy a small pouch. "Your journey will be difficult and there will surely be cogs and dogs along the way. Use it to too help each other survive. Unless you beat the dogs and the cogs, you will become sad and won't be able to fight. Use the level 7 gags only if you really need to. Use the gags only on cogs, they will not work for the dogs."

"As for food," started Meowrz, wiping her eyes. She pulled out a bag filled with Coal Crisps, Fuel Bottles, cans of Lava Soup, Munchie Crunchie Rolls, Flaming S'mores, and Sizzling Subs.

"Put all of these in your backpack." Meowrz handed them their backpacks. "Oh! Dont forget Sizzles!"

"Mom, dad... Can't you come with us?"

"We're too old to fight in this war." answered Random, who was in his fifties.

"We'll miss you" sobbed their mom.

"We love you!" Pink and Loopy said. They both hugged and kisssed their parents, who hugged and kissed back.

Pink and Loopy put on their backpacks and headed for the door, Sizzles in tow. They didn't look back when they closed the door behind them. They only looked forward, both literally and metaphorically.

_What lies ahead for our two travellers? Will they ever meet their parents again? Will they be able to save the planet? Will they be able to survive? FIND OUT. ON. TOTAL. DRAMA. ACTION!_

* * *

**A/N: "**Total Drama Action" is a show watch that's a sequel to "Total Drama Island". I was making a joke. Ha. Ha. Ha. :)


	4. Preparations for the Journey

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Gags? Money?"

"Check and check."

Loopy Fireball and Pink Fireball were checking their backpacks in case they forgot something. When they were done checking Pink asked if they were ever going to run out of jellybeans. "Don't worry we could use our steel rods to fish in the lava and sell whatever we get."

"Oh, right. Where should we go first?"

"The police." answered Loopy. When the bus arrived and they payed the bus driver 5 Flisters, Pink started to get nervous.

"What if they take our parents?" she asked.

"What if they capture the city?!" Loopy countered. "Relax, they'll be alright. Cogs won't stop our parents and the police will take care of the dogs."

By the time they got to the police station they walked up to a policeman behind a desk. The policeman was holding a newspaper in front of his face.

"Excuse me?" Pink said to the police. The police grunted in response. Assuming that he was listening, Pink continued. "We're here to help stop the dogs from capturing the planet." There was a long silence. Finally the police looked up from his newspaper. He stared at them, assessing them for a long time before saying, "Well we do need more people so... We'll let'cha join."

"Yes!" Loopy thought.

"Alright, since your helping us out you need all the information about the dogs and how your gonna stop them." said the police. He looked at the two Fireballs who nodded, prompting him to continue. "We figured out that gags won't work for the dogs but cog attacks worked. You need some cog attack stuff for you to use on the dogs but use the gags for the cogs your probably gonna bump into. We dont have enough information on how to stop the whole army of dogs, but we have reports that the dogs forced the cogs to build a deadly killing machine and we want you too to stop it. I suggest you work as a team. Here, you'll need this." He pulled out a small bag that was labeled "gags".

Oh we don't need those we have lots over here."

"Oh, well then, you need these." He pulled out 4 pouches that were labeled "cog attacks". "You best be going. Oh and by the way. My name's Sheriff Fireball. Here's my card." He handed him his card with his number on it. "Call me if you have trouble." he said. He waved them away, dismissing them from the station.

Loopy and Pink took two pouches of cog attacks each, put in their backpacks and waved goodbye. While they were walking out the door Pink asked, "Where should we go now?"

"The sellbot factory. The factory workers are the ones that build more cogs, so they are probably building the machine right now!"


	5. The Factory

When they got to Sellbot HQ, they sneaked past the Sellbot Factory Guards (two Two-faces were discussing about a Double Talker who came by earlier and argued about who's better). The two Fireballs pushed the red button which opened the door. As soon as the elevator doors opened to let them out, they were greeted by three cogs. A Cold Caller, a Glad Hander, and a Telemarketer. They were ready to battle. At once they pulled out a megaphone and out came an Elephant Trunk. It blew as loud as it could and at once the Telemarketer and the Cold Caller's arms started moving frantically around their bodies and then **BOOM CLANK CLANK!**!! They both burst into flames.

The Glad Hander had a terrified and sweaty face. Pink quickly pulled out a Seltzer Bottle.

"NO NO!" the Glad Hander was quivering with fear, "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! SPARE ME!"

"Then take us to the Factory Foreman then!" Loopy said.

"OK...OK!" quivered the Glad Hander, still sweating. So they went, the Glad Hander in the lead, and the toons side-by-side. Pink aimed the Seltzer Bottle at the Glad Hander as a reminder of what they would do to him if the Glad hander tried to attack them.

When they reached the West Silo a Mingler passed them. The Mingler saw them and made another quick look. "Toons?!" The Mingler asked. "Why are there toons in here?"

"They want to visit the Factory Foreman sir."

"SIR!?" The toons whispered together. They both said that laughing.

"And your not going to do anything about it?" The Mingler asked ignoring their laughing.

"You don't understand. Look at my Health Circle sir!" It was flashing orange.

"You weakling." sneered the Mingler, "I'll battle them."

"Thank you sir."

The toons were still laughing at the mention of "sir". The Glad Hander twitched. He hates laughter.

"So..." Said the Mingler, addressing the toons, who abruptly stopped laughing. "You wanted to see the Factory Foreman, don't you?"

"Didn't the Glad Hander already mention that?" Loopy said, rolling her eyes.

The Mingler ignored her and said "Well you have to go through me and my men first. Meet Two-face and Mover and Shaker!" he yelled. Three other cogs appeared and stood by the Mingler's side. All four of them looked down on the toons with a glare.

Loopy pulled out a Big Magnet and told Pink to pass. After that they both pulled out a Whole Cream Pie and aimed it at the Mover and Shaker. They did the same thing to the Two-face. Now the last one standing was the Mingler. Pink had her Seltzer Bottle ready and Loopy pulled out a button.

"What's that?" Pink asked.

"You'll see." Loopy answered.

Pink attacked the Mingler with the Seltzer Bottle. The Mingler jumped back as it hit him.

"Ha!" the Mingler said as Loopy pressed the button. Unbeknownst to the Mingler, a small shadow appeared above it's head, gradually getting bigger. "That weak Seltzer Bottle will never stop me!" he laughed. BOOM! A safe landed on the Mingler, crushing it and cutting off it's laughter. The Mingler got up and his arms started to move everywhere then his head became bigger. **BOOM CLANK CLANK**! The Mingler ended up the same as the Mover and Shaker, the Two-face, the Telemarketer, and the Cold Caller.

Lets go, Pink said. They ran to the door where the Factory Foreman was located. They got inside and Loopy spotted a button on the floor, she stomped on it with her paw and stood back as a gigantic double door slid open. They outside the West Silo and ran all the way to the Center Silo where the Factory Foreman's room is located. They burst in screaming "WHERE'S THE FACTORY FOREMAN?!"

"Right here." Said a skelecog voice.

"We have news that the dogs tortured you into building some kind of machine that can help them take over the Flaming Planet."

"That's the dogs and my business"

"We'll torture you until you destroy your evil machine."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Foreman laughed a skelecog laugh. "Your too late. We delivered it to Cashbot HQ with the Chief Financial Officer. He hid it in one of those vaults for safety."


	6. The Boarding Group

Pink and Loopy traveled from Daisy Gardens, to Toontown Central, to Minnie's Melodyland, Loopy kept twitching and sweating at the sight of the pink buildings while Pink admired them. By the time they reached Donald's Dreamland they were very tired, so they went over to Donald's giant bed and took a rest.

"Wooh!" sighed pink, "That was the longest trip ever!"

"Yeah." agreed Loopy Fireball. "But remember we're here to save the planet so don't go lying around everywhere."

"Let's check our gag pouches and see if we still have enough gags to fight the C.F.O."

"Sure." They both zipped down their back packs and checked each other's gag pouches.

"I'm ok." Said Pink, "I have 88/90 gags. You?"

"Um..." Loopy was carefully (incase the pies get squished) digging in her pouch and seeing if anything is missing. 83/90 gags. There's gonna be a lot of cogs in the C.F.O building, we might run out. We better go buy some, but where are the gag shops in Donald's Dreamland?"

"Hmm..." Pink started looking around for a sign of a cat holding a pie with a banana peel on the head. "There!" Pink pointed out. Loopt quickly turned around to find a tall, wide building that read Miss Fireball's Gag Shop and Bakery.

"Great!" Loopy said. "Let's go then." They jumped off Donald's giant bed, went up a flight of stairs, and ran towards the building. When they went in, "meows", "mews", and "purrs" invaded their ears. There were waiters, waitresses, and customers every where you looked. Pink and Loopy walked up to the counter and found a small silver bell. Pink hit the bell and out crawled a small kitten.

"Ah, ah, ah!!!" The kitten said. It reached out its hand and grabbed the silver bell. He put it in its mouth. DISGUSTING! Loopy thought. Pink in the other hand ogled at the kitten. "It's sooo cute!" purred Pink.

"Oh, no, Little." A lady ran after the kitten and picked it up. She carried it into a separate room behind a door with the sign "Family Members ONLY" hanging on the front.

She emerged seconds later. "Sorry 'bout that deary." she apologized. She had a Texan accent.

"It's okay." Pink said. "It was really cute. What the little kitten's name?"

"Little Fireball o'course."

"Cute!" Pink exclaimed.

"My name is Miss Fireball and I'm the owner of this store. How are ya'll finding things? Good? Would you like to order somethin' or use the gag panel?"

"The gag panel please!" answered Loopy.

"Well here you go." She handed them a small piece of poster board the size of a menu. She quickly checked off the gags that she needed with 67 Shourrlies left.

They both purchased their gags and placed them in their bags. When they were done they waved goodbye to Miss Fireball and left through the door, heading to the Pajama Place, which leads to the Cashbot HQ.

"Man I'm hungry." Pink said while walking.

"Here's some Coal Crunchies." Loopy offered. They shared the bag of Coal Crunchies until they got to the CFO courtyard. Loopy put the bag away in her backpack. They both ran across the courtyard avoiding the trains and then put their cashbot suits (Loopy a Loan Shark and Pink a Money Bags) on when they got across safely. They opened the door that led to the CFO office. Luckily, they found six toons apparently waiting for two more toons to join their boarding group.

"Hi! My name's Pink and this is my sis, Loopy!" Pink said, introducing themselves.

"I'm Blue, this is Flaming, Icy, Baby, Crazy, and -"

"Sheriff!" Pink and Loopy said in delight. Sheriff is a Robber Baron.

"So ready to fight the C.F.O. everyone?!" Sheriff asked.

"Yes siree!" Answered Blue. Sheriff, the leader of the boarding group, invited Loopy and Pink, who both accepted.

"Okay. Three..." Began Sherrif.

"Two..." continued Loopy.

"One...!" finished Pink.

At once there was a pop and everyone was transfered to the C.F.O. elevator.


	7. The Greediness of the CFO

While in the elevator, the boarding group was discussing strategies among themselves.

"Hit a safe ONLY when he's dizzy." Said Sheriff.

"NEVER use sound on lured cogs." Said Blue Fireball.

"UNLESS everyone else uses sound." added Baby Fireball.

"Use sound at the set of cogs that are weak." continued Crazy.

"Attack the strong ones and let the weak ones stay." finished Icy.

Pink and Loopy nodded, trying to memorize all of the strategies they came up with.

Just then, the elevator door opened with a creak and a bang. A monkey named Mata Mary greeted them. "Hey guys you made it!" (BLAH BLAH BLAH.) She lead them to the C.F.O. room. Then the C.F.O. appeared saying, "Aha! I thought I smelled something toony in here. IMPOSTERS!" At once the toons' cog suits disappeared with a "POOF" and a cloud of smoke.

"And you too!" The C.F.O. pointed a finger at Loopy and Pink. "The Vice President warned me about you..." Pink and Loopy looked more alarmed than usual. "Cogs, ATTACK!" The group of eight was now split into two. Four toons on each side of the C.F.O. Set after set came the cogs. They kept battling and battling until, WANG WANG WANG!!! That was a sign on the other team that someone became sad.

"WHO LOST?!" asked Sheriff.

"Flaming, sir." Said Icy sadly.

All of the toons were at red in their Laff meters so Sheriff said, "TOONS OF THE WORLD, TOON UP!" Everyone in the room was now with a full Laff Meter. So they kept battling and battling and finally the C.F.O. turned around and moved to another room. The door opened and out came Mata Mary again telling them what to do. Luckily, they already knew what to do since they've all had experience in fighting the C.F.O. before.

Loopy, Sherrif, Baby, and Blue took the cranes while Pink, Icy, and Crazy were the Stompers.

"Put a safe on his head ONLY when he's dizzy." Baby Fireball reminded them. They fought and fought until they won. The Chief Financial Officer yelled in frustration, "That's it! I give up! But you'll never find the machine, Loopy and Pink! NEVER!!!" The Chief Financial Officer went outside the courtyard and got ran over by a train.

"What was that about?" asked Icy.

"I don't know" Sheriff answered with a puzzled expression.

"The dogs are trying to take over the world with a machine that the V.P. Factory cogs built." Pink explained. "We're trying to stop them."

"I thought I told you that the machine was in the Factory?" Sherrif said.

"You did." Said Loopy. "We checked and the Supervisor said that they delivered the machine to the C.F.O. for him to hide the machine in a safe."

"Impressive!" Said Sheriff.

"Let's go find the safe." Icy said.

"I think that's the one." Baby pointed at a safe on the wall, camouflaged with the silver wall.

"Let's get it down." Sheriff said. Sheriff, Baby, Icy, and Loopy, got it down gently.

"Hmm..." Baby said, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "What do you think the code is for this?" baby asked.

"Good question." Icy mused, looking like _The Thinker_, a famous sculpture found on planet Earth.

"Maybe we should go to Fusion. He'll know the code." Sheriff suggested.

"But they'll need something really valuable." Baby said. "She always gives stuff away for the right price. Just then, Mata Mary came and said, "Excuse me, but i couldn't help over hearing your conversation. I think this will come in handy, a reward for defeating the C.F.O. Toons of the world, spend wisely!" then Mata Mary left using a teleporting hole.

"Ah, I wish I could teleport." Loopy said.

"You can't teleport?!" Icy asked.

"No. Dad won't let us till I'm fourteen. But I turned fourteen a month ago. He told me two days ago that he'll teach me today. Sadly we have to help save the world."

"We could teach you." Icy said. "And Pink can follow you since she's not old enough yet."

"Yes! No more walkin'!" Pink exclaimed.

"We need to get to Fusion remember?" Sheriff reminded them.

"They could get there faster with a teleport hole you know." Baby said.

"Okay well, they might need a new member in their group. Maybe Icy can come with you."

"YES!" Icy, Loopy, and Pink said in unison.


End file.
